Doctor's Orders
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: Request for Demonic Bastard Scorpio. Raven gets a nightly visit from his least favorite doctor. Raven/Dr. Stevie; set in the world of Escape the Asylum. Slash!


Doctor's Orders

Summary: Request for Demonic Bastard Scorpio. Raven gets a nightly visit from his least favorite doctor. Raven/Dr. Stevie; set in the world of Escape the Asylum. Slash!

_A.N:__Mental__note:__Keep__Stevie__and__Sandman__away__from__Kane._My head hurts so much right now. Sometimes it sucks being schizophrenic, but still. DBS, this one's for you. And I blame my headache on you. This is SPECIFICALLY for Demonic Bastard Scorpio, but if you have requests such as this, I can do that. Just drop me a line, whether it be by review (which are much loves) or personal message, I will read, consider and see what I can do. Ask and thou shall receive! Also… this is rated M for HENIOUSLY mature content. Reader Discretion is Advised. Tootles! ~~ExI

_Entry extracted from the personal journal of Dr Steven Richards.  
>Occupation; forensic psychologist and bio-chemist.<br>Place of work: Arch Angel Asylum for the Mentally Handicapped, Carson City, Nevada_

_July Twenty-fourth, 2000_

_They say that the mentally handicapped live in the twilight zone between what is and what was, a part of themselves not even they can reach. If this is true then my attempts at figuring out my 'favorite' patient will be forever lost. Scott has been unresponsive to every treatment I've administered, and his mind seems to be becoming more and more fractured every day. The newest dose of hyper-Vallium has proven unresponsive as well; he never sleeps, he just lays there on his cell floor in the fetal position._

_What Scott's 'voices' are hiding from me, I will discover. As a doctor of Psychology, I vow to find the key to unlocking his mind. And I will, and once I do, all will be revealed._

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

The Asylum was quiet. Too quiet. Most of the patients were asleep in their cells, except for the insomniacs. The dripping sound from the leaky drainage would have kept most of them awake, especially Scott Levy. He was awake, and his head was throbbing like someone had dropped an anvil on it. It was the voices' faults this time, as always. They were arguing in his head again. As he lay curled up on his side, holding his knees close to him like a child holding a blanket, the drip-dripping of the drainage barely penetrated his mind. His mind was constantly on Kane, the big red monster that'd kidnapped his soul and stuffed it in a heart-shaped box. Kane was out there somewhere; alone and running from the cops. He missed him. He'd been in the Asylum for six years, and each second of every day he'd been in there had been far too long. He longed to feel his big red machine's arms wrapped around him again. Even his friend and eternal-companion, Raven, the commanding voice in his head, couldn't resolve his inner agony; without Kane, he was nothing, a mere shadow on the plain of existence.

As Scott lay curled up in the corner of the room, the padded door to his cell swept a cold draft over his back as it opened, allowing Dr Stevie Richards to enter the room, clipboard and pen in hand. Two doctors flanked him as he stopped behind Scott, bending down to gently touch his shoulder. This happened every night; after Stevie went to visit Mick 'Mankind' Foley on the fourteenth floor, he came back down to visit Scott and probe at his brain like the man was some sick science experiment. Stevie thought that Scott didn't notice when he came in, but he did; although this time it was different. Stevie wasn't alone. He had doctors in padded jackets defending him if Scott got violent, which sometimes happened. Beyond Violent Mood swings were Scott's way of showing he was still with them, even though his mind was too far gone.

"Good evening, Scott," Stevie said, his voice laced with that suave sincerity he was known for around the asylum. Scott shivered and held his legs closer to him. Stevie give him a questioning look. "Scott, we're gonna take you down to the med lab, okay? Just a few tests to see if you're okay, then you can come back up here to your dream world."

"My dreams don't comfort me," Scott whispered, the first thing he had ever said in the presence of the mad doctor. Stevie raised an eyebrow and motioned for the other doctors to sit the bird-man up.

Scott pushed himself up against the wall and cowered, holding himself close. Stevie watched him do this, leaving his notebook on the ground and taking mental note of the reactions. Stevie coming in alone did nothing; coming in with doctors seemed to set him off. He crawled over to Scott and crouched in front of the shivering man.

"What are you afraid of, Scott?" he asked softly, gently stroking the man's head. Scott just buried his face in his arms. Stevie tilted his head. "You don't need to be afraid. You're safe in here; no one will be able to hurt you."

Scott gasped lightly and his breathing became jagged. He looked at Stevie like he'd struck him, but his eyes darted back and forth in a frenzied motion, almost in a panic. They eventually travelled to Stevie and stayed locked on him. Stevie studied him for a minute.

"You don't know him," the bird-man said quietly, his voice cracking half-way through. Stevie's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

"Don't know who?"

Scott started to shake and he ran his fingers through his long blond curls, clenching his fists and grabbing tight to his hair. He buried his face in his legs again.

"No… nononononononononononono!"

Scott's arm shot out and he shoved Stevie away. Stevie's brow furrowed and he gestured his companions to sedate the hostile bird-man and take him down to the med-lab.

This ended tonight.

~X~

Through the throbbing pain that ricocheted around his head, Scott opened his eyes and noticed he was strapped to a metal bench. Leather straps with buckles held him to the table by his wrists and ankles while a locked chain held his waist. Through his blurry vision, he saw someone moving around; a doctor perhaps? It all became clear as Stevie came into view, pulling on a set of latex gloves.

"Oh you're awake," he said as he came up beside his favorite patient. "Fantastic!"

Scott groaned and turned his head to the side. Stevie smiled and tilted his head back to face him.

"Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Scott could only think of one thing that could make him more comfortable and that was having Stevie's head impaled on a spike while he was ass fucked by his beloved Kane, the very same man who haunted his nightmares. The last time Scott had seen Kane, he'd been in a fit of rage, and it had been aimed at him. Scott had chosen to wed, a woman no less, and this had gotten on Kane's nerves. When Scott had added that Kane wasn't invited to their Vegas wedding, it was basically saying 'I hate you, don't talk to me ever.' Kane's masked face had turned red and his eyes had turned bloodshot with Rage. Since he'd be getting neither of those things while strapped to a table, he'd have to compromise.

That scared expression around the asylum he was known for faded as he looked at the doctor with a sadistic smirk. Stevie stepped back a little and his eyebrows rose in confused fear; what was the birdman thinking.

"What can you do to make me more comfortable…" Scott mocked thinking and Raven laughed in his head. This was priceless, and so was the look on Stevie's face. Scott's grin only got bigger as the next words spilled from his mouth: "Fuck me."

It took a second for this to register in Stevie's brain. He blinked and gave Scott a strange look. His favorite lunatic… was gay? Wasn't he married to a woman named Selina Kyle?

"Um… what?"

Scott grinned even more and gave Stevie his best 'come hither' look. Stevie gulped and shook his head, snapping the latex glove on his hand. Scott growled and his temper blew up like a gas tank on fire.

"DAMNIT STEVIE! I HAVE BEEN SEX DEPRIVED FOR SIX FUCKING YEARS! FUCK ME OR I'LL PUT YOUR BALLS WHERE YOUR EYEBALLS SHOULD BE!"

Stevie stopped what he was doing and looked at the crazed man who lay on the table in front of him. So that's what being sex-deprived did to people. He understood now. It wasn't a big deal, was it? Fucking a patient? Maybe in some places, sure, but that generally wasn't the case around here. Phil Brooks, Stevie's grad student and closest friend, had his wife committed once for a mental outburst that could have cost her partner his life. Relations with a patient weren't unheard of, just frowned upon. It couldn't hurt, just as long as the others didn't know about it.

Stevie sighed and pulled his coat off and flung it over the camera that watched them, hiding the rest of his actions from his co-workers. Scott watched him the whole time with a smug grin on his face, even as Stevie released him from his restraints. The bird-man instantly stood and forced the mad-doctor up against a wall, capturing his mouth in a fiery kiss. Stevie felt a fire burn inside him that he hadn't ever felt before, not for a man at least. He was strictly a woman-loving man, but this was different; a welcome kind of different. He kissed back hungrily, forcing Scott's shirt from his shoulders and curling his fingers in the lunatic's soft blond hair.

Before he could say Mommy, Scott was on his back again, lying on the same metal slab he'd been cuffed to as Stevie straddled him. He looked up at his doctor. For someone whose ego was as big as Jupiter and brain the size of a walnut, Stevie was pretty cute. In the light of the Asylum's med-lab, his chocolate brown hair was almost black and his tan glowed as if he was still out in the sun. Very cute, but not Scott's type normally. He needed big, freaky and unstable, not medium-sized, average and boring.

In a matter of minutes, both men were down to their birthday suits and Stevie's hand was wrapped around Scott's cock, sending a blinding jolt of electricity through the younger man. Scott moaned as his hand grew harder with every gently tug of Stevie's hand. Oh, this felt so good. Hell, it felt so good that Scott and Raven both agreed to let Stevie have his fun, for now at least. Still stroking the blond below him, Stevie leant down to devour his neck with kisses.

It wasn't too long after this that Scott was painfully penetrated, causing a massive amount of pain to the younger man. He whimpered and writhed beneath Stevie. This was painful without lube. _Note__to__Scottie,__never__have__sex__without__lube,_Raven said and Scott grinned before whining as Stevie probed at his prostate.

This felt weird. Stevie had never had sex with a man before, so it was… different. As he thrust in and out of Scott, tearing away at the bird-man's insides, he watched the smaller man writhe and whine with a sick satisfaction; he'd finally cracked through to his mind, he'd found the key. He continued to pound away at Scott while his patient reached down and played with his cock.

After some time of poking and prodding at Scott's prostate, the bird-man screamed as he released on Stevie's abs. His insides contracted around the mad doctor's hard, pulsating cock and Stevie came too, hard and fast, releasing everything he had inside the younger man.

The two lay there on the slab of metal, their breath jagged as as the pleasure that had rushed through them subsided.

Stevie smiled and climbed from Scott, his cock sliding out from his hole. Scott whimpered and turned his head to watch the doctor get dressed. When he was done, Stevie pulled his coat back on and looked at Scott who lie completely naked on the slab.

"Will you tell me everything now? Who the monster in your nightmares is?" he asked and Scott bobbed his head, his blond hair flopping in his eyes. Stevie nodded his head and threw a blanket over the younger man.

"Good."

_Entry extracted from the personal journal of Dr Steven Richards.  
>Occupation; forensic psychologist and bio-chemist.<br>Place of work: Arch Angel Asylum for the Mentally Handicapped, Carson City, Nevada_

_July Twenty-fifth, 2000_

_It's the wee hours of the morning now, and Scott has been tested and returned to his cell. I now know the secret to his mind, the key that unlocks the chains and cufflinks that surrounds his insanity, keeping what's left of his mind together. _

_Kane. _

_What would happen if I put Scott and his nightmare stalker together, I can't tell, but he has to tell me everything now, every last detail._

_Because that's the Doctor's Orders._


End file.
